Irena Santor
Irena Santor z domu Wiśniewska (ur. 9 grudnia 1934 w Papowie Biskupim) – polska piosenkarka wykonująca szeroko pojęty pop tradycyjny. W latach 1951–1959 była solistką Państwowego Zespołu Ludowego Pieśni i Tańca „Mazowsze”, którego twórczość klasyfikowana jest jako muzyka folkowa i świąteczna. Jest laureatką międzynarodowych festiwali piosenkarskich oraz wykonawczynią wielu utworów, które stały się przebojami (np. Tych lat nie odda nikt, Powrócisz tu, Już nie ma dzikich plaż, Walc Embarras). Pierwsza w Polsce piosenkarka uhonorowana doktoratem honoris causa. Początki Urodziła się w Papowie Biskupim w 1934, ale już w następnym roku jej rodzice przenieśli się do Solca Kujawskiego. Po wybuchu wojny, jesienią 1939, członkowie niemieckiej organizacji Selbstschutz zamordowali jej ojca, Bernarda. W 1948 wraz z matką zamieszkała w Polanicy-Zdroju. Uczęszczała do Gimnazjum Zdobienia Szkła, a później do Zasadniczej Szkoły Zawodowej Przemysłu Szklarskiego w Szczytnej (woj. dolnośląskie), choć jej nauczycielki już wtedy sugerowały, by Irena poświęciła się śpiewowi. Wykorzystując pobyt w polanickim Domu Zdrojowym Zdzisława Górzyńskiego, ówczesnego dyrygenta opery w Poznaniu, jedna z nauczycielek poprosiła muzyka o przesłuchanie swej uczennicy. Górzyński poznał się na jej śpiewie i dał list rekomendujący Irenę, wtedy jeszcze Wiśniewską, Tadeuszowi Sygietyńskiemu, założycielowi Zespołu Pieśni i Tańca „Mazowsze”. Swoje występy w „Mazowszu” rozpoczęła w 1951. W zespole tym poznała swojego męża, Stanisława Santora, skrzypka i koncertmistrza orkiestry radiowej. Do szkoły w Karolinie uczęszczała wspólnie z późniejszą aktorką Lidią Korsakówną. Techniki estradowego rzemiosła uczyła się u prof. Wandy Wermińskiej. Już w 1959, po odejściu z „Mazowsza”, rozpoczęła samodzielną działalność estradową. Kariera Po raz pierwszy bez zespołu Mazowsze wystąpiła publicznie w jubileuszowym 50 wydaniu audycji Zgaduj-Zgadula w grudniu 1959 w Sali Kongresowej warszawskiego Pałacu Kultury i Nauki. Współpracowała z kabaretami Wagabunda, U Kierdziołka i Karuzela Warszawska. W latach 1965-1966 występowała w Teatrze Syrena oraz w Teatrze Ateneum. Występowała na ich scenach w spektaklach: Zróbmy coś, Kram z piosenkami, Inne czasy i Ćwierć za kominem. W latach 1965-1966 została uznana za najpopularniejszą piosenkarkę Polonii amerykańskiej. Uczestniczyła w festiwalach zagranicznych np. w Rio de Janeiro, na Majorce. Koncertowała w większości krajów Europy, w obu Amerykach, Azji i Australii. Dokonała licznych nagrań dla Polskiego Radia, a jednym z pierwszych była piosenka Straciłam twe serce, (kompozycja Władysława Szpilmana do słów Ludwika Starskiego). Zrealizowała i wystąpiła w wielu recitalach TV m.in. Piosenka o sąsiedzie, Powrócisz tu, Ja jestem twoja, czyli śpiewa Irena Santor, Malowanki polskie, Bez próby – I. Santor, Dzisiaj śpiewa się inaczej, Pieśni S. Moniuszki: cz. 1 – Błyszczą krople rosy, cz. 2 – Płyń dźwięczny głosie, Chęć na życie i Benefis I. Santor. Jej wizerunek medialny w latach 60. umocniła rola w filmie Stanisława Barei Przygoda z piosenką, gdzie zagrała rolę gwiazdy piosenki Suzanne Blanche. W 1978 Estrada Stołeczna przygotowała program zatytułowany Skąd my się znamy, którego była gospodynią. Obok niej wystąpili, między innymi, Tadeusz Drozda, Kazimierz Kowalski, Jan Kaczmarek, Zbigniew Korpolewski. Artystom towarzyszyła Orkiestra Polskiego Radia i Telewizji w Katowicach pod dyrekcja Jerzego Miliana. Program ten był wystawiony kilkakrotnie w Sali Kongresowej w Warszawie oraz w kilku miastach w Polsce. W 1979 związała się z Wojewódzką Agencją Imprez Artystycznych w Katowicach i dała cykl koncertów recitalowych na Śląsku, oraz wystąpiła w programie estradowym Gwiazda zaprasza z udziałem Tadeusza Rossa, Józefa Homika (solisty Opery Śląskiej), Jerzego Miliana i jego orkiestry. Artyści wystąpili czterokrotnie w zabrzańskim Domu Muzyki i Tańca. Ponadto w tym czasie Irena Santor nagrała wiele utworów dla katowickiej Rozgłośni Polskiego Radia oraz dla Telewizji Katowice. W 1979 Telewizja Polska zrealizowała 49-minutowy program artystyczny pt. Gwiazdy estrady – Irena Santor. W programie przedstawiono m.in. przeboje wyśpiewane przez artystkę w latach 1968-1979. Autorką programu jest Katarzyna Sobol. W 1991 zdecydowała się wycofać z czynnego życia artystycznego. Zapowiadała, że nie będzie dawać już koncertów na żywo z wyjątkiem imprez charytatywnych i promujących zdrowy tryb życia, miała jednak nadal nagrywać dla radia i współpracować z telewizją. Jednak po gorącym przyjęciu przez publiczność (w szczególności w Sopocie w 2002) zmieniła plany. W latach 1994–2004 była przewodniczącą Stowarzyszenia Polskich Artystów Wykonawców Muzyki Rozrywkowej. Pracowała w nim społecznie. Uczestniczyła również w pracach Rady Artystycznej Polskich Nagrań. W 1995 ukazały się pamiętniki piosenkarki Miło wspomnieć w opracowaniu Violetty Lewandowskiej, wydane przez Grupę Image. W 2000 ukazał się album Santor Cafe, na płycie znalazły się największe światowe standardy autorstwa Burta Bacharacha, Michela Legranda i Huberta Girauda, śpiewane niegdyś przez takie znakomitości jak: Édith Piaf, Charles’a Aznavoura, Joe Dassina czy Franka Sinatrę. Z artystką można było dwukrotnie porozmawiać na forum internetowym w portalu Onet.pl Rozmowy 10 listopada 2000 oraz 24 czerwca 2003. 9 grudnia 2004 obchodziła swoje 70 urodziny, w tym dniu była gościem Polskiego Radia programu Muzyczna Jedynka PI, audycję prowadziła Maria Szabłowska, z tej także okazji otrzymała listowne życzenia od wojewody mazowieckiego Leszka Mizielińskiego. Irena Santor nadal aktywnie uczestniczy w życiu estradowo-telewizyjnym; w 2005 i w 2010 brała udział w programie TVP1 Kawa czy herbata, w 2006 wystąpiła w programie Załóż się. 13 marca 2010 na antenie Polsatu zadebiutował program Tylko nas dwoje, w którym Santor zasiadła u boku Dody i Tomasza Karolaka w jury. W wielu wywiadach piosenkarka pozytywnie wspomina współpracę z Rabczewską. Repertuar i głos Nagrała szereg solowych albumów, np. Halo Warszawo, Piosenki stare jak świat, Powrócisz tu, Zapamiętaj, że to ja, Moja Warszawa, Witaj gwiazdko złota, Telegram miłości, Cdn., Biegnie czas, Warszawa, ja i ty. Piosenkarka stworzyła wiele duetów muzycznych m.in. z Mieczysławem Foggiem, Edytą Górniak (Embarras), Krzysztofem Cugowskim (Jalousie), Magdą Umer (Tych lat nie odda nikt), Andrzejem Sikorowskim (Serce), Zbigniewem Wodeckim (Śnimy się sobie co noc), Katarzyną Stankiewicz (Kamienne schodki), Pawłem Kukizem (Już nie ma dzikich plaż), Alibabkami (A mnie się diabeł śni), Wojciechem Gąssowskim (Odrobinę szczęścia w miłości), Jerzym Połomskim (Zakochani), Anną Marią Jopek (Jesienny pan), Grzegorzem Turnauem (Jak to dziewczyna), Grażyną Łobaszewską (Maleńki znak), Justyną Steczkowską (Ej przeleciał ptaszek). Większość z nich można usłyszeć na wydanej w 1996 płycie Duety. Doboru wykonawców do piosenek na płytę Duety dokonał producent płyty Jan Borkowski. Współpracowała z Orkiestrą Polskiego Radia i Telewizji pod dyrekcją Stefana Rachonia, gdzie jak sama przyznała w wywiadzie pt. Gwiazdy festiwalu opolskiego, współpraca układała się nader udanie, a orkiestra potrafiła grać w każdej sytuacji. W 1966, półtora tygodnia przed rozpoczęciem KFPP w Opolu, Piotr Figiel zaproponował Irenie Santor wykonanie swojej piosenki pt. Powrócisz tu. Artystka uważała, że jest ona dla niej zbyt ostra, ale po pierwszym występie z orkiestrą, jak powiedziała w rozmowie Gwiazdy festiwalu opolskiego, połknęła bakcyla. Ową piosenką na festiwalu opolskim zdobyła wtedy I nagrodę w kategorii Premiery. W latach 60. wykonywała też Cyganerię – polską wersję greckiej piosenki Oi mortez nagrodzonej na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Piosenki w Sopocie w roku 1966. W jej repertuarze wiele miejsca zajmuje Warszawa. W 2001 powstała płyta pt. Kolory mojej Warszawy, zawierająca nagrania artystki z lat 1960-1980, poświęcone w całości stolicy. Spełnieniem marzeń artystki była realizacja płyty Santor Cafe, o której opowiadała w Sali moniuszkowskiej w warszawskim Hotelu Bristol 8 listopada 2000. Gospodyni, odpowiadając na pytania, przyznała, iż myśl o spotkaniu z tak dużą liczbą dziennikarzy bardzo ją tremuje. Powiedziała również, że trema jest powodem tego, iż na razie nie ma planów koncertowych. Wojciech Młynarski, uczestnik spotkania, który tłumaczył większość tekstów na prezentowaną płytę, namawiał Irenę Santor na nowe koncerty. Podczas spotkania została wręczona gospodyni Złota Płyta za poprzedni album Duety. W 2002 ukazała płyta artystki pt. Jeszcze. Autorka tak opowiadała o swojej płycie: Przed wydaniem płyty ukazał się singel pt. Jeszcze kochasz mnie. Singel promował krążek, który 6 kwietnia trafił na sklepowe półki . Album Jeszcze zawierał 15 premierowych piosenek, które skomponowali Romuald Lipko, Piotr Kominek, Wojciech Trzciński i Paweł Sot, a słowami opatrzyli Andrzej Mogielnicki, Jan Wołek i Tomasz Zeliszewski. 15 listopada 2010 roku miała miejsce premiera najnowszej płyty Ireny Santor pt. „Kręci mnie ten świat”. Album zawiera 14 premierowych kompozycji, których twórcami są m.in. Jacek Cygan, Stanisław Soyka, Seweryn Krajewski, Wojciech Młynarski, Piotr Rubik. W 2014 roku wydała dwie płyty, odpowiednio w czerwcu „Zamyślenia” i w grudniu „Punkt widzenia (album Ireny Santor)”, Artystka obdarzona jest mezzosopranem koloraturowym o szerokiej rozpiętości skali. Jej głos porównywany jest do najlepszych skrzypiec Stradivariusa. Irena Santor posiada nieskazitelną technikę wokalną, która pozwala jej na perfekcyjne operowanie głosem w każdym jego zakresie. Jeden z krytyków stwierdził, że w postaci bezwibracyjnej, jej głos przyjmuje charakter głosu białego. Występy Miała wystąpić na I Krajowym Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu w 1963, skąd organizatorzy chcieli wysłać po nią samolot do Poznania, ale Estrada Poznańska żądała za to zbyt dużo pieniędzy i festiwal nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. W efekcie pierwszy raz Irena Santor wystąpiła dopiero na opolskim IV KFPP w 1966 i zdobyła pierwszą nagrodę w kategorii Premiery. Wraz z mężem Stanisławem Santorem wystąpiła kolejny raz w programie Zgaduj Zgadula, tym razem w programie nr 117 4 marca 1967 w Radomskich Zakładach Obuwia. W programie odbył się konkurs pt. Od maczugi do rakiety. Ponadto wystąpili: Krzysztof Cwynar, Jerzy Michotek, Ludwik Przybylski oraz Karol Rokita. W 1979 na koncercie opolskim XXXV-lecia PRL, poświęconemu przeglądowi polskiej piosenki, zaśpiewała dwa utwory Embarass i Powrócisz tu. Za liryczny walc Embarass otrzymała pierwsze w swojej karierze Grand Prix. W finale festiwalu Mariusz Walter, realizator telewizyjny przedsięwzięcia, zadecydował iż piosenkarka będzie śpiewać nagrodzoną piosenkę schodząc z samej góry amfiteatru po kamiennych głazach w pantoflach na wysokim obcasie. W koncercie zatańczyła razem z Jerzym Połomskim do jego piosenki Cała sala śpiewa z nami. W sierpniu 1998 uczestniczyła w nagrywaniu programu telewizyjnego w TVP o festiwalu sopockim. W programie wystąpiła wraz z Ireną Dziedzic, Katarzyną Groniec, Henrykiem Debichem oraz Jerzym Połomskim. W dniach 17–20 czerwca 1999 na III Ogólnopolskim Festiwalu Obrzędów Weselnych w Węgrowie przewodniczyła jury w składzie: Jarosław Kukulski, Maria Koc, Tadeusz Samorski, Longin Kowalczyk, Sławomir Świerzyński. Wręczała wspólnie z Małgorzatą Walewską statuetki Teraz Polska 21 maja 2001 w warszawskim Teatrze Wielkim producentom za promowanie polskich produktów. Z promocją płyty Jeszcze związana była trasa koncertowa Ireny Santor w marcu i kwietniu 2002. Na koncertach usłyszeć można było głównie premierowe piosenki (takie jak: Jak fart to fart, Jak dobrze gdy się nic nie musi czy Jeszcze kochasz mnie) z albumu który 6 kwietnia trafił na sklepowe półki. Podczas trasy piosenkarka odwiedziła: Rzeszów (1 marca Klub Akademicki, ul. Piłsudskiego 34), Lublin (2 marca Filharmonia Lubelska, ul. M. Skłodowskiej 5), Łódź (9 marca Teatr Wielki), Bielsko Białą (17 marca Centrum Kultury, ul. Słowackiego 27), Gliwice (14 kwietnia Gliwicki Teatr Muzyczny, ul. Nowy Świat 55/57), Chorzów (15 kwietnia Teatr Rozrywki ul. Konopnickiej 1), Piłę (20 kwietnia Pilski Dom Kultury, Pl. Staszica 1), Poznań (21 kwietnia sala Grunwald, ul. Polna 86), Szczecin (22 kwietnia Opera i Operetka na Zamku, ul. Korsarzy 34), Cieszyn (26 kwietnia Teatr im. Adama Mickiewicza, Pl. Teatralny 1), Oświęcim (27 kwietnia Centrum Kultury, ul. Śniadeckiego 24). 23 sierpnia 2002 wystąpiła w Operze Leśnej w finałowej części Sopot Festival 2002. Na sopockiej estradzie piosenkarka przypomniała najbardziej znane przeboje oraz piosenki z najnowszego albumu Jeszcze. Wokalistce towarzyszyła orkiestra Kukla Band. Irena Santor odebrała także nagrodę Bursztynowego Słowika za całokształt twórczości. Koncert trwał 23 minuty, prowadzili go: debiutująca wówczas na antenie TVP1 Magda Mołek oraz Artur Orzech. Koncert obejrzało ponad 8 milionów widzów. Również w 2002 wystąpiła w transmitowanym przez TVP1 koncercie z okazji 50-lecia Telewizji Polskiej. Zaśpiewała tam piosenki: Tych lat nie odda nikt oraz Embarras. Artystka brała udział w wielu koncertach charytatywnych m.in. w akcji pomocy powodzianom powodzi tysiąclecia w 1997. 16 listopada 2003 pisała XI Ogólnopolskie Dyktando w Katowicach przygotowane przez prof. Walerego Pisarka. Po wynikach zabawy powiedziała: Wystąpiła w 22. odcinku programu Zielone Drzwi telewizji TVN, pomagającemu chorym dzieciom. 6 lutego 2005, na Placu Teatralnym w Warszawie odbył się koncert charytatywny Pokonamy fale, na rzecz ofiar grudniowego tsunami w Azji Południowo-Wschodniej. Wystąpili licznie polscy artyści m.in. Irena Santor, która zaśpiewała swoją najnowszą piosenkę Twarze, twarze. Na koncercie tym w grupie ze znanymi polskimi artystami zaśpiewała również piosenkę Pokonamy fale (do słów Jacka Cygana i muzyki Romualda Lipko). Wspomaga Fundację Anny Dymnej Mimo Wszystko na koncertach organizowanych przez tę fundację: I Festiwalu Zaczarowanej Piosenki, który odbył się 5 czerwca 2005, na II Festiwalu Zaczarowanej Piosenki odbytym: 17 czerwca 2006 oraz na III Festiwalu Zaczarowanej Piosenki 16 czerwca 2007, jest również Honorową Patronką Festiwalu. 5 października 2005 roku odebrała nagrodę Przyjaciela Zaczarowanego Ptaszka, na ceremonii w warszawskiej kawiarni Kaprys, w gmachu Telewizji Polskiej. Razem ze Zbigniewem Korpolewskim była gościem Sopot Festival 2006, który odbył się w dniach 1-3 września. Irena Santor stara się ograniczać swoje występy na scenie, jednak z okazji Dnia Kobiet w 2005 roku zgodziła się na dwa duże koncerty: 7 marca w Poznaniu w Teatrze Wielkim i 12 marca w Łodzi w Teatrze Muzycznym, była to kolejna okazja na promocję zdrowego trybu życia. Wielokrotnie była bohaterką programów muzycznych w TVP takich jak: Szansa na sukces czy Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka. Wystąpiła również w programie Porozmawiajmy u ks. Nowaka (w 2003 roku) i w teledysku promującym Unię Europejską. W październiku 2006 była gościem programu TVP1 Od przedszkola do Opola. Zaśpiewała w nim dwie piosenki (Już nie ma dzikich plaż oraz Złoty pierścionek). W programie wystąpiło pięć młodych uczestniczek, które zaśpiewały piosenki z jej repertuaru (takie jak: Na moją głowę lecą krople deszczu, Kalosze szczęścia, Życie na różowo, Gąska i żabka, C’est si bon). W programie zwyciężyła 8-letnia Paulina Zambrowska z Augustowa śpiewająca utwór Życie na różowo. 13 i 14 września 2006 wraz ze Zbigniewem Korpolewskim była gościem 31. Festiwalu Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni. Wystąpiła w wyemitowanym 28 września 2006 materiale filmowym, przygotowanym dla Wiadomości TVP, dotyczącym nowotworów piersi. 23 października 2006 o godz. 19 odbyło się spotkanie z piosenkarką w Krakowie, w Klubie Garnizonowym (przy ul. Zyblikiewicza 1) z cyklu Ludzie estrady – śpiewane rozmowy… Irena Santor była gościem Niny Repetowskiej. Wystąpiła wraz z Przemysławem Sadowskim w emitowanym 13 listopada 2006 w telewizji TVN programie satyrycznym Szymon Majewski Show. Wystąpiła w wyemitowanym w TVP2 14 lutego 2007 programie telewizyjnym z okazji Walentynek pt. Muzyczne historie miłosne, zaśpiewała piosenkę Embarras w duecie z Mezo. Program ten zrealizowano 7 lutego w studiu TVP w Gdańsku. Wzięła udział w wyemitowanym 8 kwietnia 2007 w telewizji TVN koncercie pt. Zakochajmy się jeszcze raz. W duecie ze Zbigniewem Wodeckim zaśpiewała piosenkę Embarras. Występ połączony był z emisją fragmentu programu telewizyjnego pt.: Jej portret z 1980 (traktowanego jako całościowy wideoklip do tej piosenki), odmienionego komputerowo. 2 czerwca 2007 w Łazienkach Warszawskich wystąpiła w spektaklu Mazowieckiego Teatru Muzycznego „Operetka” Dziecko w krainie muzyki. Fragmenty tego spektaklu zostały zaprezentowane 1 czerwca 2008 w Sali Kongresowej w koncercie „Operetka dzieciom”. 16 czerwca 2007 uroczyście otwierała i zamykała III Finał Festiwalu Zaczarowanej Piosenki im. Marka Grechuty w Krakowie. 16 czerwca 2007 podczas koncertu Super Jedynek na 44. KFPP w Opolu wykonała piosenkę „Tych lat nie odda nikt” i wręczyła Robertowi Gawlińskiemu statuetkę w kategorii Wokalista Roku. Wraz z laureatami tegorocznej i zeszłorocznej edycji Festiwalu Zaczarowanej Piosenki oraz m.in. Michałem Bajorem i Zbigniewem Zamachowskim 17 czerwca 2007 uczestniczyła w koncercie Fundacji Anny Dymnej „Radość Mimo Wszystko” w Krakowie. 13 października 2012 była bohaterką i honorowym gościem Amadeusza Szklarza-Habrowskiego w varsavianistycznym cyklu spotkań biograficznych pt. Kto spotyka Warszawę?, zorganizowanym podczas IX Ogólnopolskiego Festiwalu Piosenki Retro im. Mieczysława Fogga w Domu Spotkań z Historią w Warszawie. 16 czerwca 2013 r. na rozpoczęcie jubileuszowego koncertu pt. Opole! Kocham Cię! – Gala Jubileuszowa na L Krajowym Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu zaśpiewała piosenkę Powrócisz tu. Po odebraniu z rąk Prezesa Zarządu Polskiego Radia Andrzeja Siezieniewskiego nagrody Diamentowego Mikrofonu, zaśpiewała utwór Jeszcze jeden świt z płyty Kręci mnie ten świat. Życie prywatne Pierwszym mężem artystki był koncertmistrz (pierwszy skrzypek) Orkiestry Polskiego Radia i Telewizji pod dyrekcją Stefana Rachonia, grający również w Warszawskiej Operze Kameralnej, Stanisław Santor. Ich związek zakończył się rozwodem, lecz choć ich drogi się rozeszły, do końca życia (Santor zmarł w 1999 roku) pozostawali w przyjaźni. Następnie jej długoletnim partnerem był aktor Zbigniew Korpolewski (1934-2018), którego poznała w warszawskim Teatrze Syrena, gdzie potem był dyrektorem. Jest bezdzietna. W 1961 uległa poważnemu wypadkowi samochodowemu, jadąc wraz z piosenkarką Ludmiłą Jakubczak, która w wypadku zginęła. 6 kwietnia 2000, w Wielki Czwartek, dowiedziała się, że wykryto u niej nowotwór piersi. Nie ukrywała swojej choroby i zaangażowała się w akcję namawiania kobiet do systematycznych badań ginekologicznych i mammograficznych. W jej przypadku nowotwór został ujawniony w pierwszym stadium rozwoju, a operacja w warszawskim Centrum Onkologii wypadła pomyślnie. Jest matką chrzestną Julii, córki piosenkarki Łucji Prus. Jej hobby to m.in. zbieranie bursztynów i szlachetnych kamieni. Posiada pokaźną kolekcję własnych karykatur. Mieszkała w Warszawie. Osiadła w Domu Artystów Weteranów Scen Polskich w Skolimowie. Nagrody i odznaczenia *1961 – I nagroda na MFP Sopot 1961 (za interpretację piosenek Embarras i Walczyk na cztery ręce) *1965 – Nagroda najpopularniejszej Piosenkarki Roku wśród Polonii amerykańskiej *1966 – Nagroda najpopularniejszej Piosenkarki Roku wśród Polonii amerykańskiej *1966 – I nagroda na KFPP Opole 1966 (za piosenkę Powrócisz tu) *1966 – III nagroda na MFP Sopot 1966 (za piosenkę Powrócisz tu) *1970 – Nagroda Miasta Warszawy (za upowszechnianie kultury ufundowana przez Stołeczną Radę Narodową) *1971 – III nagroda na festiwalu w Tokio (Japonia) (za interpretację piosenki Może już jutro) *1974 – Odznaczenie Srebrny Krzyż Zasługi *1975 – Nagroda publiczności na KFPP Opole 1975 (za piosenkę Idzie miłość) *1976 – Dyplom Ministra Spraw Zagranicznych za wybitne zasługi w propagowaniu polskiej kultury za granicą; *1976 – Złoty Krzyż Zasługi *1979 – Nagroda Przewodniczącego Komitetu ds. RiTV *1979 – Nagroda Grand Prix na KFPP Opole 1979 *1985 – Krzyż Komandorski z Gwiazdą Orderu Odrodzenia Polski *1987 – Odznaczenie Złota Odznaka Hon. Tow. Polonia *1989 – odznaka tytułu honorowego „Zasłużony dla Kultury Narodowej” *1991 – Nagroda Honorowe Grand Prix na KFPP Opole 1991 *1993 – Nagroda Wiktor 1992 *1993 – Nagroda Srebrny As (nagroda Polish Promotion Corporation) *1994 – Nagroda Artystyczna Polskiej Estrady Prometeusz 1994. *1997 (styczeń) – I miejsce w IV edycji plebiscytu „Złota Piątka TeleRzeczpospolitej” (organizowanego przez gazetę „Rzeczpospolita” za rok 1996) *1997 – Złota Płyta za album Miło wspomnieć z 1993 roku *1998 – Krzyż Komandorski Orderu Odrodzenia Polski (za wybitne zasługi dla kultury polskiej, za osiągnięcia w pracy artystycznej)[12] *1999 – Nagroda Miasta Stołecznego Warszawy *2000 (styczeń) – II miejsce w plebiscycie „ Najpopularniejsi polscy piosenkarze” (organizowanym dla gazety „ Super Express” za rok 1999, uzyskała 15 procent głosów ) *2000 (8 listopada) – Złota Płyta za album Duety z 1996 roku *2000 – Nagroda Harpia (tytuł przyznany przez Małgorzatę Domagalik, redaktorkę rubryki „Druga płeć” w tygodniku „Wprost”) *2002 (28 stycznia) – X miejsce w IX edycji plebiscytu „Złota Piątka TeleRzeczpospolitej” (organizowanego przez gazetę „Rzeczpospolita” za rok 2001) *2002 – Nagroda Bursztynowy Słowik na Sopot Festival 2002 *2003 (styczeń) – I miejsce w plebiscycie „ Najpopularniejsi polscy piosenkarze” (organizowanym dla gazety „ Super Express” za rok 2002, uzyskała 14 procent głosów) *2004 (styczeń) – II miejsce w plebiscycie „ Najpopularniejsi polscy piosenkarze” (organizowanym dla gazety „ Super Express” za rok 2003) *2005 (styczeń) – V miejsce w XII edycji plebiscytu „Złota Piątka TeleRzeczpospolitej” (organizowanego przez gazetę „Rzeczpospolita” za rok 2004) *2005 (16 października) – Honorowe Obywatelstwo Miasta: Solec Kujawski *2005 (25 października) – Nagroda Przyjaciela Zaczarowanego Ptaszka od Fundacji Anny Dymnej Mimo wszystko (za pomoc przy organizacji I Festiwalu Piosenki Zaczarowanej, festiwalu dla osób niepełnosprawnych utalentowanych wokalnie) *2007 (17 kwietnia) – Nagroda Złoty Fryderyk (za całokształt twórczości artystycznej; statuetkę wręczyła prezydent Warszawy Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz) *2007 (29 września) – Złoty Liść Retro 2007 na IV Ogólnopolskim Festiwalu Piosenki Retro im. Mieczysława Fogga w Krakowie *2007 (6 listopada) – Nagroda Białego Kruka 2007 przyznawaną przez Fundację Promocja Zdrowia *2007 (14 grudnia) – Złoty Medal „Zasłużony Kulturze Gloria Artis” *2008 (7 listopada) – Order Uśmiechu, na wniosek dzieci, przyznany przez Międzynarodową Kapitułę Orderu Uśmiechu (wręczony 1 czerwca 2009) *2009 (13 czerwca) – nagroda TV Polonia „Artysta bez Granic" *2009 (7 grudnia) – Medal Pamiątkowy „Pro Masovia” *2013 (13 czerwca) – tytuł Honorowego Obywatela Warszawy *2013 (16 czerwca) – Diamentowy Mikrofon, przyznawany przez Zarząd Polskiego Radia *2014 (9 sierpnia) – Honorowe Obywatelstwo Gminy: Papowo Biskupie *Nagroda Złoty Mikrofon miasta Chicago *Nagroda Złoty Klucz miasta Buffalo *Nagroda Złota Honorowa Odznaka Legionu Kanadyjskiego *2017 ( 31 maja ) doktorat honoris causa Akademii Muzycznej w Łodzi Spektakle Filmografia Dyskografia Albumy autorskie: ''Gramofonowe pocztówki muzyczne: '' * GR I. Santor: Po ulicy chodzę KAW * GR I. Santor: Gdy nadejdzie taki czas Ruch * GR I. Santor: Zaczekajmy z tą miłością Ruch * GR I. Santor: Tango Milonga Ruch * GR I. Santor: Graj piękny Cyganie Ruch * GR I. Santor: Piosenka o sąsiedzie Ruch * GR I. Santor: Nadleciał wiatr Ruch * GR I. Santor: Serce Ruch * GR I. Santor: Maleńki znak Ruch * GR I. Santor: Jezus malusieńki Ruch * GR I. Santor: Nadleciał wiatr Ruch * GR I. Santor: Gdy się Chrystus rodzi Ruch * GR I. Santor: Jesienne róże Ruch * GR I. Santor: Przy kominku Ruch * GR I. Santor: Z miłością nie spiesz się Ruch * GR I. Santor: Nie szukaj miłości Ruch * GR I. Santor: Zabierz Cyganowi skrzypce KAW * GR I. Santor: Przed pojednaniem Tompress * GR I. Santor: To możesz przyjść KAW * GR I. Santor: Ta wielka miłość Tompress * GR I. Santor: Już czeka utarty mak Tompress * GR I. Santor: Kamienne schodki Muza * GR I. Santor: Kumu? KAW * GR I. Santor: Komu mogę dać mój czas Tonpress * GR I. Santor: Mój największy błąd PWP Ruch * GR I. Santor: Umiała bym pokochać cię KAW * GR I. Santor: Jak szkoda że nie wcześniej Muza * GR I. Santor: Nasze białe noce KAW * GR I. Santor: Jesienne róże Muza * GR I. Santor: Avant de mourir Tonpress * GR I. Santor: Tych lat nie odda nikt Muza * GR I. Santor: Gdy nadejdzie taki czas Muza * GR I. Santor: Jasnoniebieska, jasnobłękitna Muza * GR I. Santor: Wiezie nas Wielki Wóz KAW * GR I. Santor: Nadleciał wiatr PWP Ruch * GR I. Santor: Sezam- Nadleciał wiatr PWP Ruch 1969 * GR I. Santor: Powrócisz tu PWP Ruch 1970 * GR I. Santor: Kto kocha ten wie KAW 1974 * GR I. Santor: Wiem że to miłość Tonpress 1976 * GR I. Santor: Do Betlejem pełni radości / Ach ubogi złobie PWP Ruch * GR I. Santor: Mijają noce i dnie / Przez marzenia PWP Ruch * GR I. Santor: Powraca się do pierwszej miłości / O wieczornym ptaku PWP Ruch * GR I. Santor: Najpiękniejsze Warszawianki to przyjezdne / Tyle wiem o piosence Tonpress * GR I. Santor: Jesteś w marzeniach / Zaczarowana łódź PWP Ruch * GR I. Santor: Zanim cię znalazłam / Wyczerpałam zasób snów Tonpress * GR I. Santor: Witaj gwiazdko złota / Dzisiaj w Betlejem PWP Ruch * GR I. Santor: Kowalem swego szczęścia każdy bywa sam / Nad głęboką wodą PWP Ruch * GR I. Santor: Przeleciała miłość ptakiem / Nie wiesz tego tylko ty Tonpress 1977 * GR I. Santor: Dwoje ludzi z marzeń / Nie mijaj mnie Tonpress 1978 * GR I. Santor: Nalej mi wina / To nie było przewidziane Tonpress 1979 ''Płyty gramofonowe typu extended play: '' * EP I. Santor Verition * EP I. Santor Muza 1962 * EP I. Santor: Wiązanka piosenek Zygmunta Wiehlera Muza 1963 * EP I. Santor Pronit 1965 * EP I. Santor Muza 1966 * EP I. Santor: Kowalem swego szczęścia każdy bywa sam Muza 1973 * EP I. Santor Muza 1973 * EP I. Santor: Kontredanse w stylu Mozarta Muza 1974 ''Płyty gramofonowe typu single play: '' * SP I. Santor: Zakochani czekają na maj / Nocami i dniami Muza * SP I. Santor: Przeminęło z wiatrem / Ja cieszę się Muza * SP I. Santor: Graj piękny Cyganie / Portowe światła Muza * SP I. Santor: Ze szczęściem na ty / Nie szukaj daleko Muza * SP I. Santor: Nadleciał wiatr / Byle mi cię chłopcze mieć Muza * SP I. Santor: Gdy przyjdzie czas / Niezapomniany walc Muza 1962 * SP I. Santor: Tu zaczyna się świat / To nie ja Muza 1963 * SP I. Santor: Powrócisz tu / Ze szczęściem na ty Muza 1967 * SP I. Santor: Serce / W hawajską noc Muza 1967 * SP I. Santor: Halo Warszawo! / To miłość się spóźnia Pronit 1968 * SP I. Santor: Kto spotyka Warszawę / Szkoda róż Tonpress * SP I. Santor: Telegram miłości / Potrafię serce nieść Tonpress * SP I. Santor: Wszystkie słowa miłości / To nie było przewidziane Muza * SP I. Santor: Tych lat nie odda nikt / Piosenka o sąsiedzie Muza 1970 * SP I. Santor: Czaba-raba-ran / Z miłością nie śpiesz się Muza 1972 * SP I. Santor: Wiem że to miłość / Jak wolny ptak Tonpress 1975 * SP I. Santor: Malowanki polskie Tonpress 1979 * SP I. Santor: Już nie ma dzikich plaż / Mówię wyłącznie do ścian Tonpress 1986 ''Płyty gramofonowe typu long play: '' * LP Rendez-vous z I. Santor Muza 1961 * LP I. Santor: W krainie piosenki Muza 1963 * LP I. Santor: Dzień dobry piosenko Muza 1964 * LP I. Santor: Hallo, Warszawo! Pronit 1965 * LP I. Santor: Piosenki stare jak świat Muza 1966 * LP I. Santor: Powrócisz tu Muza 1967 * LP I. Santor: Zapamiętaj, że to ja Muza 1969 * LP I. Santor: Wśród nocnej ciszy Muza 1969 * LP Dla ciebie śpiewa I. Santor Muza 1970 * LP I. Santor: Moja Warszawa Muza 1972 * LP I. Santor: Z tobą na zawsze Muza 1972 * LP I. Santor: Witaj gwiazdko złota Muza 1972 * LP I. Santor: Jubileusz Muza 1973 * LP I. Santor Muza 1976 * LP Baśnie Andersena śpiewa I. Santor Veriton 1976 * LP I. Santor Pronit 1978 * LP I. Santor: Telegram miłości Pronit 1979 * LP I. Santor: CDN Muza 1982 * LP I. Santor: Przeboje pana Stanisława Muza 1982 * LP I. Santor w piosenkach Ryszarda Szeremety Poljazz 1985 * LP I. Santor: Biegnie czas Muza 1990 ''Kasety magnetofonowe: '' * CC I. Santor: Biegnie czas PN Edition 1990 * CC I. Santor: Gdy się Chrystus rodzi Muza 1992 * CC I. Santor: Kolędy Polskie, Gamma 1993 * CC I. Santor: Miło wspomnieć Muza 1993 * CC I. Santor: Duety Pomaton EMI 1996 ''Płyty kompaktowe: '' * CD I. Santor: Biegnie czas PN Edition 1990 * CD I. Santor: Gdy się Chrystus rodzi Muza 1992 * CD I. Santor: Trzeba marzyć Bravo 1992 * CD I. Santor: Warszawa, ja i ty Muza 1993 * CD I. Santor: Złote przeboje Wifon 1993 * CD I. Santor: Miło wspomnieć Muza 1993 * CD I. Santor: Piosenki stare jak świat Muza 1993 * CD I. Santor: Wiara przenosi góry PN Edition 1995 * CD I. Santor: Duety Pomaton EMI 1996 * CD I. Santor: Tych lat nie odda nikt Muza 1997 * CD Baśnie Andersena śpiewa I. Santor MTJ 1997 * CD I. Santor: Przeboje Moniuszki Muza 1998 * CD I. Santor: Moje piosenki, vol. 1 Muza 1998 * CD I. Santor: Moje piosenki, vol. 2 Muza 1998 * CD I. Santor: Moje piosenki, vol. 3 Muza 1999 * CD I. Santor: Moje piosenki, vol. 4 Muza 1999 * CD I. Santor: Moje piosenki, vol. 5 Muza 1999 * CD I. Santor: Moje piosenki, vol. 6 A/B Muza 1999 * CD I. Santor: Moje piosenki, vol. 7 A/B Muza 1999 * CD I. Santor: Moje piosenki, vol. 8 A/B Muza 1999 * CD I. Santor: Moje piosenki, vol. 9 Muza 1999 * CD I. Santor: Moje piosenki, vol. 10 Muza 1999 * CD Złota kolekcja: I. Santor Embarras vol. 1 Pomaton EMI 1999 * CD I. Santor: Moje piosenki, vol. 11 Muza 2000 * CD I. Santor: Moje piosenki, vol. 12 Muza 2000 * CD I. Santor: Besa me mucho Pomaton EMI 2000 (singel- jeden utwór) * CD I. Santor: Na moją głowę lecą krople deszczu Pomaton EMI 2000 (singel- jeden utwór) * CD I. Santor: C’est si bon Pomaton EMI 2000 (singel- jeden utwór) * CD I. Santor: Santor Cafe Pomaton EMI 2000 * CD I. Santor: Moje piosenki, vol. 13 Muza 2001 * CD I. Santor: Kolory mojej Warszawy, vol. 1-2 PR SA 2001 * CD I. Santor: Jeszcze kochasz mnie Pomaton EMI 2002 (singel- jeden utwór) * CD I. Santor: Jeszcze Pomaton EMI 2002 * CD I. Santor: Duety/Santor Cafe, vol. 1-2 Pomaton EMI 2004 * CD Złota kolekcja: I. Santor Tych lat nie odda nikt vol. 2 Pomaton EMI 2004 * CD I. Santor: Urodziny Ireny Santor Pomaton EMI 2010 * CD I. Santor: Kręci mnie ten świat Licomp Empik Multimedia 2010 * CD I. Santor: Delicje z Podwieczorków przy mikrofonie, vol. 1-3 PR SA 2013 * CD I. Santor: Wśród nocnej ciszy PN Muza 2013 * CD I. Santor: Zamyślenia My Music ''2014 * CD I. Santor: Punkt widzenia ''Polskie Radio SA, Agencja Muzyczna 2014 Teledyski i wideoklipy do piosenek Najsłynniejsze piosenki W prasie Zobacz też *Artur Chamski *Joanna Jabłczyńska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji